


what if❓🤷♂️ we kissed😘 and we were both seals😳💦 hahaha🤣😂just kidding... unless🤔

by pleurer



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, Sealix Hugo Fraldarius, Sealmitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Seals!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: what if❓🤷♂️ we kissed😘 and we were both seals😳💦 hahaha🤣😂just kidding... unless🤔
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	what if❓🤷♂️ we kissed😘 and we were both seals😳💦 hahaha🤣😂just kidding... unless🤔

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> I was devastated to find out that there is no seal emoji. Remind me to edit the title and summary once Unicode 13.0 comes out.

  
  



End file.
